Once again
by FanfictionFever1694
Summary: A story based on the day right after the winter cup , continuing the series of daily life basis on Kuroko and Akashi love life . Akashi returned to Kuroko once again , kissing him , hugging him tightly , not wanting him ever leave Akashi again . Will Kuroko fall for Akashi again or would it be the other way around ? An AkaKuro Fanfic .


**Chapter 1 : Day 1 after the winter cup **

Roaming through the streets of Tokyo , Kuroko was sitting at a table in Maji burger slurping his vanilla milkshake . Enjoying every drip of it , he saw Kise walking in . As expected , Kise noticed Kuorko and called out to him . This was when Kuroko wished he was sitting at home on his comfy bed , reading his favourite novel series .

" Kuroko-cchi ~ you're here , mind if I join you ? " Kise asked , bending down tot Kuroko's eye level . Kuroko nodded and Kise went to order a burger . Within minutes , he came back with a medium sized fish burger. Seated opposite Kuroko , Kise started a conversation . He started asking how he felt after finally defeating Akashi in the winter cup , then started blabbering about how his teamates treat him so badly and more nonsense . In about an hour or so , Kise left as he had to meet up with his manager for work . Sighing , Kuroko left maji burger . He was about to open the door when the door flung open by itself . Frightened , he looked up , only seeing a red-head about his hieght standing right in front of him . A few people were standing right behind the red-head , about 4 to be exact . Suddenly it strook Kuroko's mind , they were Rakuzan High School's basketball team .

He greeted Akashi as usual , as if nothing happened between the two of them . Akashi on the other hand wasn't expecting his former teammate , his former lover to be here . Warmer than usual , Akashi greeted Kuroko . Kuroko looked at the red-head , the only thing going on in his mind was ' why is Akashi-kun here ?' .

" Akashi-kun , why are you here ? " Kuroko asked as he took a sip of his vanilla milkshake .

" We're here to visit Nijimura who is about to graduate tomorrow . " the red-head replied , looking at Kuroko in the eye .

Deadpanned as always , Kuorko asked if it was okay if he joined them for the graduating ceremony tomorrow . Kuroko earned a nod from Akashi . Kuroko immediately disappeared into the busy streets . Halfway through his journey back to his house , unexpectedly came a heavy downpour . Soaking wet , Kuroko reached the front door , only seeing his dog standing outside waiting for him . Kuroko entered his house and greeted his parents before going upstairs to take a bath and complete his homework . A simple but yet polite voice was heard , " Tadaima " . It only took Kuroko's parents seconds to know Kuroko has returned home safely . Kuroko went upstairs and took a bath .

Undressing himself , he entered the bath tub to soak himself in a relaxing and warm bubble bath . Blushing slightly due to the heat surrounding him , he heard a sound coming from outside his room . Someone was knocking on his door . Quickly , he wrapped a towel around him and opened the door . Thinking it was his mom , he opened the door and saw a familar face standing right before his eyes . It was Akashi Seijuro , his former lover and captain .

" What does Akashi-kun want ? " Kuroko asked politely as he invited Akashi into his neatly organized room . Akashi didn't speak but approached Kuroko immediately .

" Uh... What is Akashi doing ? " Kuroko asked , blushing slightly . Akashi didn't talk , his long bangs covering his eyes . The next thing Kuroko knew was Akashi's tongue was in his mouth . Akashi was kissing him . Shocked , Kuroko tried to escape from Akashi's hands , but took no effect . Finally , Akashi finished kissing him , Kuroko was panting really hardly as he wasn't kissed in quite sometime , he was not used to it . Kuroko was as red as a tomato , his face heated up . Clearly visible , Akashi let out a small laugh . He was actually enjoying his time with Kuroko , even thought it was just a kiss . He couldn't be so happy in his life . The old , warm Akashi was back , he held Kuroko in his hands gently . Hugging him so tightly , not letting Kuroko ever leave him again . Again he kissed Kuroko , but this time it was gentle and soft . It was not as forceful as just now . Kuroko slowly fell into Akashi's hands , resting his head into Akashi's chest . He was snuggling into Akashi's chest , slowly falling asleep . Within minutes , Kuorko fell asleep in Akashi's chest . Kuroko was like a baby sleeping soundly in Akashi's chest . Letting out a soft snore , it was obvious that Kuroko was very tired that day . Carefully , Akashi placed Kuroko on his bed . Akashi couldn't bear the cuteness of the sleeping Kuorko . He didn't want to leave Kuroko , but he didn't have a choice as he as a meeting early tomorrow . He left eventually , leaving Kuroko sound asleep in his bed . Kuroko woke up a couple of hours after that , he looked around his room , seeing only his dog sleeping beside his bed . He remembered that Akashi came by and started to kiss him , but he couldn't remember anything else after that . Suddenly remembering that he had homework to do , he rushed to his school bag and started to do his homework . Nigo on the other was barking softly telling him to play with him a little . Kuroko told nigo that he will play with him tomorrow as it was already quite late and he still hasn't completed his homework . He was about to finish his last homework , math but he fell asleep on the table .

* * *

><p><strong>AN : This is my first fanfic , I really like Kuroko No Basket . It's my favourite and my first anime . I really hope you guys like this , I will update as soon as I can , I will try as hard as I can *_* anyway it's about 4 a.m. , and i'm supposed to be asleep . Oh well , I couldn't sleep and I decided to write this story for you guyz . *yawn* I'm going to grab some mac and cheese and go to bed , so bye ~**


End file.
